


Однажды в Вегасе

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2011), Ночь страха (Fright Night, Пастырь (Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Обычный вечер из жизни человека и его вампира.





	

Чёрная Шляпа вернулся домой глубокой ночью, наохотившись вдоволь.

По правде сказать, когда он только попал в этот огромный, полный солнца и людей мир, будучи напрочь дезориентированным своим необъяснимым перемещением, он думал, что ему будет сложно слиться с толпой и стать незаметным. Но, похоже, судьба, которая подарила ему возможность стать первым вампиром из человеческого рода, помогла и здесь — он нашёл себе помощника, с которым прожил весь двадцатый век, потихоньку ассимилируясь в новой реальности.

Как он понял, этот мир стал наследником его — та же религия, словно призрак ушедших времён, те же города, до неузнаваемости изменившие свой облик, и вампиры. Чёрная Шляпа был очень взбудоражен первой встречей с вампиром из нового мира — ещё бы, Королева давно умерла, а дело её, как оказалось, жило до сих пор. Вот только за тысячелетия эволюции вампиры изменились: почему-то перестали входить в дом без приглашения, начали бояться крестов, чеснока и солнечного света. Они словно деградировали в тех, от кого когда-то произошли — в безмозглых тварей, действующих на голых инстинктах. И этот факт Чёрной Шляпе очень не нравился до тех пор, пока он не осознал своё бесспорное преимущество: он мог охотиться днём.

Поэтому сейчас, когда его менее высокоорганизованные собратья только покидали свои укрытия, он возвращался домой после сытной трапезы — целый день он выслеживал самых различных маньяков, убийц и воров, в изобилии встречавшихся на улицах Лас-Вегаса в любое время суток, и без зазрения совести выпивал их до капли. Уровень преступности от этого меньше не становился — люди являлись слишком бесстрашными созданиями для того, чтобы идти наперекор своим желаниям из-за опасности быть пойманными кем-то страшным и безжалостным.

Взойдя на порог своего дома, Чёрная Шляпа хмыкнул, слегка улыбнувшись: дверь оказалась незапертой.

— И никого-то ты не боишься, Чарльз Томас Брюстер, — промурлыкал он, спокойно переступая порог, как сделал бы это в любом другом доме — в отличие от современных вампиров, Чёрная Шляпа не был рабом эволюции.

***

Он отлично помнил тот день, когда в его жизни появился Чарльз Томас Брюстер, предпочитающий, чтобы его звали просто Чарли.

Чёрная Шляпа тогда почувствовал запах страха, смешанный с ароматом адреналина и храбрости, граничившей с безумством. И, последовав на этот запах, он увидел юного охотника, зажатого группой вампиров в угол, но всё ещё готового утащить хотя бы половину из них на тот свет за собой. Вампиры понимали это и атаковали очень неохотно, с опаской поглядывая на диковинный арбалет с осиновыми кольями, которых тоже боялись.

Разбираться, в чём дело, Чёрная Шляпа не стал: парнишка, не испугавшийся целого клана, пришёлся ему по душе, а его неудачливые собратья просто стояли между ним и его потенциальным союзником. Поэтому, не долго думая, он перебил всех, кто попался ему под руку.

Чарли смотрел на это с каким-то детским восторгом, но, когда труп последнего вампира упал на землю, вскинул арбалет и выпустил единственный кол, попав Чёрной Шляпе точно в сердце. Вреда это не причинило, но он зауважал Чарли ещё больше, и не упустил возможности познакомиться и рассказать свою историю.

Чарли слушал его до самого рассвета в тот раз, не особенно веря, похоже, но, когда Чёрная Шляпа спокойно подставил лицо первым солнечным лучам, удовлетворённо вздыхая, Чарли выругался и всё-таки принял его, став новым компаньоном старейшего из вампиров.

А потом получил повышение.

***

По телевизору шёл совершенно безвкусный фильм ужасов: то и дело играла тревожная музыка, перемежающаяся моментами тишины и внезапными появлениями глуповато выглядевших тварей, которые должны были пугать, но вызывали лишь смех. Чарли лежал, свернувшись клубочком, на диване и тихо сопел, совершенно не реагируя на происходящее на экране.

Чёрная Шляпа остановился на мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться им: его человек обладал довольно средней по человеческим стандартам внешностью, но для него он был невероятно красивым. Чарли недавно исполнилось двадцать три, и Чёрная Шляпа понимал, что юность и очарование его сейчас на пике развития — потом начнётся процесс старения, уже лет в двадцать семь, если не раньше… И безумно этого не хотел.

Выход был — Чарли мог пройти процесс обращения и стать таким же, как Чёрная Шляпа, но почему-то противился этому изо всех сил. Они спорили до хрипоты, и вампиру приходилось мириться с тем, что его человек хочет оставаться человеком и дальше. Чёрная Шляпа не терял надежды — в конце концов, он дал Чарли срок до двадцати четырёх, а потом собирался обратить его даже насильно, если так будет нужно. Пообижается пару веков и всё равно вернётся — почему бы и нет?

А пока ничто не мешало Чёрной Шляпе наслаждаться тем, что у него в распоряжении был сладкий, живой и трепетный человечек, влюблённый в него до безумия. Он и сам обожал Чарли до такой степени, что иногда пугался силы своей привязанности, но объяснял это себе просто: Чарли его не боялся.

Ни капельки.

Чёрная Шляпа двигался совершенно бесшумно, поэтому, когда он тронул Чарли за плечо, чтобы разбудить, был ничуть не удивлён ощущением холодного железа у горла.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Хэт, — пробормотал Чарли, убирая нож, едва увидел того, кто потревожил его сон, — я понимаю, что ты бессмертный и все дела, но ты же не любишь, когда тебе пытаются перерезать горло.

— Я люблю слушать стук твоего сердца в такие моменты, — честно признался Чёрная Шляпа, гладя Чарли по щеке, — оно берёт с места в карьер и ускоряется так быстро, что почти оглушает своим стуком, а потом неохотно замедляется, когда ты понимаешь, что это я. Лишишь меня удовольствия слушать эту музыку?

— Ты меня до инфаркта доведёшь, романтичный идиот, — вздохнул Чарли и потёр глаза, а потом сел и недоумённо посмотрел на телевизор, — что за херня тут идёт?

По телевизору шла реклама: бледный юноша с сияющей кожей плотоядно смотрел на такую же бледную девушку и сиял на солнце. Фильм был заявлен как романтический.

Как только Чёрная Шляпа осознал, что блестящий бледный паренёк на экране был вампиром, его разобрал смех.

— Идиоты, — в сердцах выплюнул Чарли, нашарив пульт, и выключил телевизор, — теперь девчонки только и будут мечтать, что о красавчиках, которые сделают их бессмертными и хорошенькими. Пиздец!

— Зато тебе станет проще выслеживать вампиров, — Чёрная Шляпа бесцеремонно наклонился к шее Чарли, совершенно беззащитно обнажённой в старенькой домашней футболке, и шумно вдохнул, наслаждаясь нежным ароматом своего человека.

Чарли чуть подался ему навстречу и запрокинул голову — он всегда понимал, чего хочется Чёрной Шляпе больше всего.

— А у тебя будет достаточно возможностей для охоты на тех людей, которые захотят воспользоваться наивными девчонками, — сказал Чарли и тихо ахнул на выдохе, когда Чёрная Шляпа припал губами к его шее.

Эта игра нравилась им обоим до безумия: Чёрная Шляпа хорошо сдерживал свои инстинкты, но сейчас, чувствуя вкус своего человека на языке, соблазн впиться зубами прямо в сонную вену был слишком велик.

Однако Чёрная Шляпа не зря обожал Чарли — тот изобрёл способ, удовлетворяющий желания их обоих.

— Пойдём в спальню, Хэт, — проворчал Чарли, когда Чёрная Шляпа требовательно потянул его футболку, прекрасно зная, что если её порвать, лишится возможности прикасаться к Чарли минимум на неделю, — заебало оттирать потом диван. Я постелил одноразовую простынку…

— Хорошо, — пророкотал Чёрная Шляпа и легко подхватил Чарли на руки.

— Нож не забудь, — усмехнулся Чарли — он уже привык к бесцеремонности Чёрной Шляпы и беззастенчиво ею наслаждался, — а то не постесняюсь выбить тебе зубы.

— Слушаюсь, мой господин, — с насмешкой в голосе отозвался Чёрная Шляпа, но нож взял — насчёт когтей у них был строгий договор.

Потому что если делать то, чем они собирались заняться, ими, оставались некрасивые шрамы.

***

Идея воспользоваться ножом принадлежала Чарли. Просто в первый раз, когда Чёрная Шляпа прижал его к стене и жадно целовал, словно отчаянно желая съесть, Чарли поинтересовался, не в крови ли дело. Конечно, и в ней тоже — но Чёрная Шляпа впервые за долгие годы захотел снова почувствовать, как это — заниматься сексом, и прямо сказал, что может обойтись.

Тогда Чарли достал нож и без предисловий предупредил, что лично обольёт Чёрную Шляпу бензином и подожжёт, если тот будет резать слишком глубоко.

Чарли оказался настоящим гением: сейчас, когда с момента первого сближения прошёл уже целый год, Чёрная Шляпа был абсолютно в этом убеждён.

— Я сам, — сказал Чарли, едва Чёрная Шляпа опустил его на кровать в спальне и взялся было раздевать, — и тебе бы не помешало.

Чёрная Шляпа кивнул и быстро снял с себя всё, а потом голодным взглядом наблюдал за тем, как издевательски долго делает это Чарли, обожавший всячески его провоцировать.

— Не медли, а то сделаю это когтями, — предупредил Чёрная Шляпа, обнажая клыки.

— Ага, а я тебе яйца отрежу, — выдохнул Чарли, стягивая трусы, — хорош пиздеть.

Чёрная Шляпа обожал, когда Чарли матерился вслух: почему-то в такие моменты его голос становился особенно богатым на интонации, и ругательства звучали красиво, словно музыка.

Чарли остановился и позволил Чёрной Шляпе, отлично видевшему в темноте, недолго полюбоваться своим обнажённым телом. Белая кожа, которая на солнце больше краснела и шелушилась, чем загорала, была усеяна тонкими аккуратными шрамами, остававшихся от таких вот ночей: одни ещё оставались свежими, только-только покрывшимися красной корочкой, другие же выделялись только текстурой, слегка выпуклые и нежно-гладкие. Единственным условием было оставление их там, где легко было их прятать — мать Чарли иногда навещала сына и не очень-то одобряла его связь с Чёрной Шляпой. Если бы она знала, чем они занимаются в спальне, Чёрная Шляпа точно был бы давно сожжён, а Чарли посажен под домашний арест — Джейн Брюстер тоже охотилась на вампиров и делала это слишком успешно, чтобы не брать её в расчёт.

— Ты прекрасен, — сказал Чёрная Шляпа, и Чарли фыркнул, забираясь на кровать:

— А ты довольно медленный для вампира, но я же не жалуюсь?

Это замечание было не особенно уместным, но Чёрная Шляпа привык к довольно специфичному юмору Чарли и не обращал внимания на совсем уж странные его высказывания. Вместо этого он опрокинул Чарли на кровать и начал покрывать мелкими быстрыми поцелуями его замечательное, удивительно звучащее тело.

У людей есть выражение, что под прикосновениями тело может петь. Для Чёрной Шляпы оно и вправду пело: дрожь каждой мышцы, пульсирование каждого сосуда сливалось для него в прекрасную музыку, носившую имя Чарли, и это было слишком великолепно, чтобы не обожать заставлять его тело петь снова и снова. Чарли дополнял основную мелодию аккомпанементом вздохов и стонов, подставляясь под поцелуи и язык Чёрной Шляпы, сводя его с ума своим абсолютным совершенством.

— Или ты начнёшь, или я сам тебя трахну, — выдохнул Чарли, застонав, когда зубы Чёрной Шляпы сжались на его соске, стискивая, но не раня.

Чёрная Шляпа не ослушался его — просто не мог, не после такой вдохновенной просьбы, сопровождаемой божественным стаккато сердца Чарли. Он взял нож и кончиком лезвия сделал несколько надрезов на его животе, а потом припал к ним, с постаныванием собирая выступающую ароматную кровь языком.

Чарли часто и поверхностно дышал, приподнявшись на локтях и жадно глядя на то, как Чёрная Шляпа теряет голову от его крови; он и не подозревал, какую власть имеет над старейшим из ныне живущих вампиров, но Чёрная Шляпа предпочитал, чтобы так и оставалось. Иначе Чарли смело сможет вить из него верёвки, а это будет совсем не хорошо.

От напряжения его живота кровь выделялась сильнее, и Чёрная Шляпа зажмуривался от удовольствия, вылизывая кожу Чарли и наслаждаясь самым невероятным на свете вкусом. Что-то было в словах того недовампира из рекламы глупого фильма: это действительно походило на наркозависимость, но жаловаться Чёрная Шляпа не собирался — пока Чарли не решится на обращение, его кровь останется самым желанным десертом Чёрной Шляпы, а потом, когда Чарли станет вампиром, всё будет ещё лучше — в отличие от своих современных собратьев, Чёрная Шляпа дышал, его сердце билось, а кровь не потеряла запаха и вкуса.

Чёрная Шляпа ещё несколько раз надрезал кожу Чарли, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже, и доводил его до изнеможения тем, что только дразнил и не позволял прикасаться к требующему внимания члену. Чарли постанывал от прикосновений языка, широко разводя колени, и Чёрной Шляпе приходилось держать его руки прижатыми к постели, чтобы он не начал мастурбировать.

— Терпение — благодетель, — промурлыкал Чёрная Шляпа, слизывая кровь с царапины, нанесённой так близко к члену, что Чёрная Шляпа мог ласкать его одним лишь дыханием.

— Да пошёл ты, — выдохнул Чарли, дёрнув бёдрами, и довольно зашипел, потёршись членом о щеку Чёрной Шляпы.

— Несносный мальчишка, — одобрительно прорычат Чёрная Шляпа и без предупреждения взял его член в рот сразу на всю длину.

Чарли восторженно вскрикнул, толкнувшись в его рот, но Чёрная Шляпа тут же зафиксировал его и несколько секунд ожесточённо отсасывал у него, а потом отстранился и повелел:

— На живот.

Чарли быстро послушался, с готовностью встав в коленно-локтевую позу, и призывно выгнулся. Чёрная Шляпа одобрительно зарычал и сжал ладонями упругие ягодицы, сразу же припадая к анусу Чарли губами и толкаясь в него языком. Чарли обожал римминг — бесстыжий и непокорный, он даже сквозь крепкую вампирскую хватку умудрялся подаваться навстречу языку Чёрной Шляпы и стонал в голос, уткнувшись лбом в крепко сцепленные руки.

— Бля-я-ядь, Хэт, я кончу сейчас! — провыл Чарли, совершенно не сдерживаясь, и Чёрная Шляпа не стал его больше мучить, заменив язык своим членом.

Преимущество постоянных отношений в том, что нижний партнёр не нуждается в растягивании каждый раз; эта физиологическая особенность была характерна не только Чарли, но Чёрная Шляпа почему-то каждый раз оказывался беззащитным перед силой того факта, что Чарли может принять его без долгой работы пальцами.

— Ну же, Хэт! — всхлипнул Чарли и подался назад, насаживаясь глубже.

Чёрная Шляпа застонал, припадая открытым ртом к плечу Чарли, и лишь чудом сдерживался от укуса — Чарли не боялся играть с огнём, распаляя его без предупреждения, и однажды всё могло кончится тем, что Чёрная Шляпа обратит его, не спрашивая.

Но дело было сделано; Чарли выждал несколько секунд и попросил:

— Пожалуйста?

Чёрная Шляпа ожесточённо засосал кожу на его лопатке, начиная размеренно двигаться. Сначала он по привычке осторожничал, потом вошёл во вкус: толчки стали глубже и размашистей, хватка на бёдрах усилилась — впрочем, Чарли всегда было плевать на синяки…

Чарли буквально гудел от звуков: лихорадочное биение сердца, не поспевающего за эндорфиновым штормом, накрывшим организм; шуршание простыни, сжимаемой ищущими опоры пальцами; надрывные стоны, силившиеся передать экстаз от происходящего — всё это было музыкой истинной страсти, и Чёрная Шляпа никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного до встречи с Чарли.

— Хэт, я сейча-а-а! — Чарли едва успел подать голос, как Чёрная Шляпа обхватил ладонью его член, и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы он кончил.

Финальные аккорды оргазма — громкие ритмичные удары загнанного вконец сердца, длинный стон, переходящий в крик, звук ударяющейся о живот и грудь Чарли струи спермы — буквально выбросил Чёрную Шляпу в его собственный долгий приступ безумного наслаждения.

***

— Ты там живой, Хэт? — обеспокоенно спросил Чарли, довольно бесцеремонно ткнув Чёрную Шляпу в бок. — А то я уже как-то сомневаюсь.

— Угу, — кивнул он, не открывая глаз, — что со мной станется.

— Ну, например, умрёшь от переизбытка траха, развалина ты тысячелетняя, — беззлобно рассмеялся Чарли, совершенно не брезгливо устраиваясь у тёплого бока Чёрной Шляпы, — и как только сердце выдерживает?

— Оно вампирское, дорогой мой человек, — заметил Чёрная Шляпа, приобнимая Чарли и вяло раздумывая над тем, что бессмертие бессмертием, а без душа простыню наутро придётся вместе с кожей отдирать, — и у тебя будет такое же.

— И снова здравствуйте, — сокрушённо вздохнул Чарли, — тебе жить надоело?

— Если только немного, — честно признался Чёрная Шляпа.

За что и получил подушкой от Чарли, который точно знал, что на самом деле вовсе не он человек Чёрной Шляпы.

Чёрная Шляпа был его вампиром.


End file.
